Gohan blows up the kitchen
by BlueMercury13
Summary: Gohan comes down with a cold and comedy ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_: This is a short oneshot set after Mirai Trunks warns the Z warriors about the Android threat, but before Goku and Piccolo are forced to go get their driver's licenses.

_ACHOO!_

'Huh?' Chi-chi thought to herself. 'Did I just hear someone sneeze?'

She checked the food to make sure it wouldn't burn and left the kitchen to find out where the sneeze came from. She entered the family room and found her husband taking a nap on the couch. She walked over and looked at him. He was smiling and looked okay.

"Goku?" she said gently, just in case he really was asleep, which she doubted, given that she was cooking all of his favorite foods.

"Huh?" Goku opened his eyes. "Oh, hey sweetie."

He pretended to be surprised, but he had sensed her when she entered the room.

"Food ready?" he asked.

"Did you hear that sneeze?" she asked, completely ignoring his previous question.

"Yeah. I think it came from Gohan's room."

"Gohan," Chi-chi said with an even more worried look on her face. She started walking towards the stairs when Gohan suddenly appeared at the base. His hair looked like it had been through a tornado from hell. His eyes drooped and his nose was running.

"Gohan, what's wrong, honey?" Chi-chi asked as she quickly moved to his side.

"Mom. I think I'm sick," Gohan said with a very weak voice.

"Oh, honey," Chi-chi responded. She checked him and found he had a very high fever.

"Goku, do we have any medicine?" Chi-chi asked.

"I don't know," Goku responded.

"Can you check?" Chi-chi asked. Goku checked the entire house in the space of a few minutes and didn't find anything.

"I didn't find anything," Goku told his wife. Meanwhile, she had helped him onto the couch.

"Can you go to the pharmacy?" Chi-chi asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" Goku asked.

"Just tell the pharmacist you need some cold medicine. He'll know what you need," Chi-chi said. "Just tell him to put it on my father's tab."

"Okay."

He turned towards the door and started walking when he heard something.

_**ACHOO!**_

The sneeze made his ears ring and he felt a powerful wind blow right by him. He turned around to see what exactly happened.

Gohan had blown the couch through the wall and into a tree outside. Chi-chi just stared at the hole with wide eyes.

Goku smelled something funny and turned around. Gohan's sneeze has also blown a hole through the other wall and ruined all the food in the kitchen.

Wait a minute...

THE KITCHEN! All of the food was ruined!

"AAHHHH! THE FOOD!" Goku yelled. Chi-chi continued to stare at the hole, completely ignoring the shouts from her husband. And Gohan was scratching the back of his head with the same goofy and embarrassed smile his father managed whenever he did something stupid like blowing up half of the house.

"Ooopps."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ After the success of the first chapter, I've decided to write another. I wrote this while waiting on my Marriage and Family class to start, so there's bound to be a few mistakes. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Thanks for the reviews! :)

_**ACHOO!**_

A resounding crash echoed through the house on the heels of the sneeze.

'Why do Saiyans have to be so strong?' Chi-chi asked herself. Gohan had come down with a cold yesterday, and already they had to rebuild three walls and the kitchen. The only good thing to come of it was that Goku's stomach motivated him and he finished the kitchen in just under two hours. The rest of the house was another story.

"Man, if those androids showed up right now, all we would have to do is let Gohan sneeze on them and they'd be gone," Goku said as he entered the kitchen, covered in wood splinters. Chi-chi smiled at her husbands attempt at humor and continued cooking him some food. Goku washed his hands and looked around.

"Those for Gohan?" he asked, noticing three incredibly large bowls of steaming liquid.

"Yep. I made him some chicken soup. It'll help him feel better," Chi-chi responded.

"Really?" Goku asked. Being a full-blooded Saiyan, he'd never had a cold before, so he didn't know that chicken soup was common Earth cure for colds.

"Yep. Now can you go and get Gohan and bring him to the kitchen, please?" Chi-chi asked while preparing the plates for the table.

"Uh, yeah. But are you sure you that's a good idea? Remember what happened yesterday?" Goku asked. He certainly didn't want Gohan to sneeze the kitchen down again.

"Don't worry. I've got some medicine to help him with that, too," Chi-chi said.

"Uh, okay," Goku responded. He left the kitchen more than a little worried, though. Minutes later, he reappeared with Gohan in tow.

"Hi, mom," Gohan said. His voice was weak and he was sniffling.

"Hi, honey. I've got some medicine that will make you feel better," Chi-chi said while balancing a few dozen plates of food on her hands and arms.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I sure do. You'll feel better in no time," Chi-chi stated confidently.

"Thank you, mother," Gohan said. He sat down and his usual spot and eyed the chicken soup. It sure did look tasty. Too bad his nose was stopped up, because he really wanted to smell it too.

"Now take all of this," Chi-chi demanded while handing Gohan a cup filled with a thick purple liquid. Gohan took it, but only just managed to swallow it because it tasted horrible.

"It'll take it a few minutes to work," Chi-chi told Gohan.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Goku exclaimed. He immediately sat down and grabbed seven plates for himself. Gohan grabbed the spoon in the bowl nearest him and started slurping down the soup as fast as he could. He was right, it was one of the best things he'd ever tasted.

"This is good, mom," he told Chi-chi between mouthfuls of soup.

About halfway through his second bowl, his nose started feeling funny. Goku heard his sharp intake of air.

'Please don't sneeze, please don't sneeze, please don't...'

Without warning, Goku grabbed Gohan and pointed his nose at the door leading outside.

_**ACHOO!**_

The door blew clean off the hinges and through several trees before coming to a rest at the base of a hill.

"Phew," Goku sighed in relief. He'd saved the food. He sat Gohan back down and then sat himself down. He'd expected Chi-chi to get mad, but she was glad that he'd reacted so quickly. Since she was sitting across from Gohan, the food would have ended up all over her. And she would be lucky to stay inside the house.

_**ACHOO!**_

Gohan sneezed again without warning. What soup remained, and half of the food on the table, ended up on either Chi-chi, or the kitchen window behind her. She stared at Gohan with wide eyes.

'Why do Saiyans have to be so strong?' She wondered.

"Well, at least half of the food is still here," Goku said in an attempt to lighten the situation. He and Gohan both put their hands behind their heads and gave Chi-chi the same goofy smile they always did when they messed up.

'It's going to be a long week,' Chi-chi thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Alright, here's the third chapter. This one doesn't involve the kitchen, though. Also, it's considerably shorter. But I hope y'all enjoy it anyway. Please read and review.

_**ACHOO!**_

Gohan put his right hand on the back of his head. This was the third time today. He looked about the forest and the accidental destruction he had caused.

About half an hour earlier, Goku had decided that it would be a good idea to take him to get more firewood. He thought a nice long walk and a bit of exercise would help Gohans cold. So far, Gohan had knocked over 5 trees with 3 sneezes.

_**ACHOO!**_

Make that 6 trees.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of firewood," Goku said. "Oh well. Help get these branches off so we can carry them back home."

_**ACHOO!**_

One of the felled trees was now branch-less. Goku looked at the tree with wide eyes.

"Uh, Gohan. Try not to sneeze on me, okay," Goku said. He didn't hear a response.

"Gohan?" he asked while turning around. Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Goku looked around frantically before remembering that he could sense ki. He felt Gohan's ki almost directly above him. In fact, it was easily several miles above him. He looked at the ground again and noticed the 3 meter crater.

"I didn't break anything, did I?" Gohan asked as he floated back down to the ground.

"Nope," Goku said cheerily. "It's too bad you can't sneeze on command, though."

"What for?" Gohan asked.

"Those androids wouldn't stand a chance against you," Goku joked. Gohan began to snicker and it soon turned into full-blown laughter. Goku followed suit.

_**ACHOO!**_

Now two of the felled trees were branch-less. Gohan and Goku mirrored each other in their trademark Son family grin as they looked at the trees.

"Let's get these home," Goku said.

"Right," Gohan said. They each grabbed two trees and began dragging them towards their house. They would return for the other two later.

* * *

_A/N:_ I suppose that at this point I should put in a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners. I am making no profit whatsoever from this story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Achoo!**_

The sound of glass shattering resounded through the Son house following Gohan's latest sneeze. Thankfully, his cold had been somewhat better for a day or so. As it was, he was only breaking the glass in whatever room he sneezed in. Which, judging from where the sound came from, was the bathroom.

_**Achoo!**_

The sound of the bathroom mirror breaking echoed throughout the house.

'I hope Bulma gets here soon,' Chi-chi thought to herself. When Bulma had heard about Gohan's cold, she'd been sympathetic. When Vegeta had rudely insisted that Saiyans, even half-human hybrids, didn't get 'weakling diseases', Bulma had _asked_ him to come with her to see Gohan.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Chi-chi stood up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hi Chi-chi. How's Gohan doing?" Bulma asked.

_**Achoo!**_

A powerful wind blew by Bulma and Vegeta, knocking the ponytail from the formers hair. At least her question was answered. Vegeta glared at Gohan.

"Hi," Gohan said weakly.

"Hi Gohan. How are you feeling?" Bulma asked politely.

"Not to good. But better than I did a few days ago," Gohan responded.

"That's good. Maybe you'll be better soon," Bulma said. Without warning, Vegeta warped directly behind Gohan.

_**Achoo!**_

The sneeze passed where Vegeta had been standing and hit the door. It swung open violently, twisting on the hinges but, thankfully, not coming completely off of them.

"You've got the Saiyan version of what your planet refers to as a 'cold'" Vegeta stated. Everybody looked at him.

"I thought you said he didn't have a cold," Bulma said.

"He doesn't have that weak infection your people refer to as a cold. But the Saiyan equivalent. As far as I know, it doesn't have an actual name," Vegeta stated. "All it means is this brat can't control his energy."

"What do you mean 'can't control his energy'?" Chi-chi asked.

"When a Saiyan gains to much strength to fast, their immune system breaks down and common diseases like this take a foothold inside the Saiyan's body."

Everybody was silent for a moment before Chi-chi spoke up.

"So, he's been training too much?" she asked.

"No. It means he hasn't been training as much as he should," Vegeta stated rather harshly. Bulma looked at him quizzically. Vegeta sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'Idiots' before explaining.

"When a Saiyan increases his power through some means other than physical training, such as meditation, and he doesn't train his body to handle the new-found power, his immune system tries to contain the energy so it doesn't threaten the persons life. Doing so causes it to fail to protect the person from other diseases because it becomes too pre-occupied with not dying."

"The only way for him to fully eradicate the disease is to train himself to the point of exhaustion for the next few days. Otherwise, he'll just keep blowing stuff up every time he sneezes."

"But he's been doing better today that the past few days," Chi-chi said uncertainly.

"That's because the human side of his immune system has been working to suppress the disease. But it's not strong enough to allow full recovery. He's not going to feel much better than he does now until he begins training again."

Vegeta let that sink in before opening his mouth again.

"Now, I've got training to do. Have a good day," he said as harshly as he could. He stepped over the door and had almost made it to through the threshhold when

_**ACHOO!**_

Bulma and Chi-chi turned to look at Gohan, but he shrugged his shoulders and said "Wasn't me."

_**ACHOO!**_

A massive earthquake shook the house and knocked every loose object on the floor. Vegeta looked outside and quickly walked out. The others followed suit.

When Vegeta stopped abruptly, everyone else nearly ran into him. The all followed his line of sight to the ground. Less than a meter in front of them was a Goku shaped hole in the ground. The hole was so deep that the bottom wasn't visible.

Vegeta began laughing loudly.

"Kakarott's got a cold!" he said between bouts of laughter. Chi-chi's head dropped as she contemplated her immediate future. After a few seconds, an idea struck Vegeta.

"Hey Kakarott! I'm going to go get you some medicine and a NEEDLE!" he yelled down the hole. Almost immediately, a gold streak emerged from the ground 10 meters away from the hole.

"NO! I HATE NEEDLES!" they heard Super Saiyan Goku yell as he flew away at top speed. Vegeta continued laughing while Chi-chi silently groaned. A sick half-Saiyan was bad enough. She didn't want to see what destruction a sick Super Saiyan was capable of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know the ending was kind of weak. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

If anyone wants to try and continue the story where I've left off, message me first and get my approval.


End file.
